Soup at the Edge of Spacetime
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: Ex is feeling quite lonely as he performs his duties. Luckily, a couple friends bring a newcomer to cheer him up.


Written for the Puyo Puyo Secret Santa 2018.

Soup At The Edge of Spacetime

Purple flames lined the hallway. Eternally, they would glow and light up the way to the massive, ominous door of dimensions. The only sound echoing were those crackling flames. No whispers were carried by any wind. Only calm fire sizzled in the timeless place, a land where only the Keeper remained.

Ex bowed his head as he leaned against the door. His arms were folded across his chest, his head bobbing slightly. He was cast in violet hues from the flames, a faint sense of heat touching his skin. Ex blinked the sleep away from his eyes and raised his head to the dismally quiet land he called his own.

It was another day of ensuring no one would ruin spacetime, making it another lonely stretch for Ex. His daughter was scouring the universe with the members of the S.S. Tetra while the others he had encountered were safe on their own worlds. Almighty beings such as Ecolo and Satan were enjoying themselves in the vast realms of the worlds they visited while he was stuck at the pinnacle of spacetime.

Ex drummed his fingers on the door, a rhythm forming and echoing. It overpowered the popping flares and pounded for no one else to hear. Ex kicked his heel against the door, the temptation to leave gnawing in the back of his mind, but he knew his duty. He had already caused enough trouble months ago for Tee and his entourage of friends, and he knew it would be selfish to simply leave. Abandoning his post meant creating the opportunity for some villain to arrive and take control of spacetime, which he knew the Goddess would certainly disdain. He had already received quite the tonguelashing from her due to his relapse in judgment.

Still, he was relentlessly bored. He knew Tee and the other S.S. Tetra members were performing their own duties. Ringo and her friends were off on their own worlds living out their daily chores. He couldn't just pop in and say hello when it meant leaving his post unattended. Not even the Puyo resting by his feet could take over duty.

Ex blinked. He knew he was supposed to be the only person at the edge of spacetime, but there was a Puyo sitting by his left foot. He tilted his head and took in the curious sight of the Puyo rolling over almost like a dog. Ex bent over and gently grabbed the Puyo, his eyes wide in fascination.

"Now, how did you get here?" Ex wondered, and the Puyo was suddenly slammed out of his hands by a three more yellow Puyo falling from above. As they all popped, Ex recoiled, and his head smacked against the door.

Groaning, he knew that was going to leave quite a nasty bump. He rubbed the back of his head and huffed. Ex knew Puyo only arrived if they were being used for battling, and their spirits would be sacrificed to the Goddess of Spacetime to allow for travel. Someone must have been aiming to reach his domain, which made a shiver race up his spine.

He tiptoed down the stretch of the hallway to the outside, staring up at light pinks and violets mingling together to form the sky. Rocky debris scattered everywhere held in place by gravity. As he stepped onto the endlessly crumbling pathway, his lips quickly stretched into a curious grin.

A swirling black hole was ripped in the fabric of his dimension. It seemed a Puyo battle had been played and was sending guests to his realm, but as he noticed their forms, he uttered a bemused chuckle. Ex crossed his arms and waited as the yelping people tumbled out.

"Well, well, think of my friends, and they'll appear." Snickering, Ex waved at his new guests.

Ringo and Tee clung to each other, helping each other stand only for a third figure to slam into them. They tripped and fell over in a heap, their limbs tangling and groans splitting through their teeth. The third person laid on their back on top of the others and held a strange pot with a murky liquid slipping down along the sides.

"Gogotte," Ringo warned, clenching her fists, "can you get off us?"

"Sorry, I am," Gogotte replied, and he hurried to his feet, a few tiny mushrooms leaping up and back into the pot.

"Good morning, afternoon, or evening where you guys are from," Ex said, and Tee grinned, brushing dust off his uniform.

"Hey, Ex! I figured we'd drop in, uh, literally. How's it going?"

"Oh, the usual. I actually had to stop some ne'er-do-well from breaking in here. I think he was in a Puyo battle and ended up here and got pretty aggravated when the heat caused his makeup to be sweated off." Ex hummed and cupped his chin. "Although, I don't think he was hostile. I think he was just trying to look for a date maybe? I'm not really sure, but all I know is that he called me 'honey' a lot. It was almost flattering."

Ringo tossed an apple between her hands and snickered. "Well, that's unexpected. Glad you kicked his butt though."

Ex chuckled. "I am, too." He flicked his attention to Gogotte. "And who's this gentleman?"

"Gogotte, I am!" He tipped his hat and grinned. "Hungry you must be, spending all your time here."

"He's one of Amitie's friends, and we actually just met him when we were visiting Primp. We had a Puyo battle and all that jazz," Tee said, gesturing at Gogotte. "We mentioned you to him, and he immediately wanted to meet you."

"This guy is totally obsessed with new people trying his soup," Ringo added, tossing her apple to Ex.

Catching the apple, Ex thanked her and pocketed it. Meeting new people was one of his only delights as the Keeper of Dimensions. Every time someone new arrived made his smile appear just a little bit brighter. He looked at Gogotte up and down, his mirth never wavering as he gazed at Gogotte's pants.

"I'm really digging those pants." Ex held onto his suspender straps. "I know a guy with taste when I see one."

Gogotte laughed, tossing his head back. "Taste, I have! Very good taste in pants and soup." He ambled forward and offered his pot to Ex. "Know you, I do not, but you must be hungry."

The aroma of boiled mushrooms wafted around them. Steam rose from the pot and swirled above them. The sweet scent of fennel seeds mingled with steamed carrots, and Ex licked his lips. Peering inside the pot, he found a plethora of mushrooms mingled with noodles in the thick broth. Hints of celery seemed to be sprinkled in the mix. Ex sighed, the scent overwhelmingly delicious.

Gogotte beamed and reached into his pants. He whipped out a silver ladle and said, "Come, come, eat your fill!"

The corner of Ex' lips twitched. He kept his hand hovering in the air, feeling paralyzed from what he had just witnessed. Hearing Ringo and Tee suck down breaths, he turned his attention to them.

"Uh, did he just...you know…out of his pants?" Ex gestured as he searched for words.

"Unfortunately, we've learned that's where he keeps his...utensils," Tee replied.

"Even the pot?"

"We think the pot might be from his bag, but we don't know for sure," Ringo offered, and color drained from Ex' face, "but don't worry. I came prepared when I realized he keeps his stuff in his pants."

From her skirt pocket, Ringo retrieved a plastic spray bottle. It seemed to be a bit strange for Ringo to simply carry the bottle around, but Ex remembered she was a member of her school's science club. Disinfecting experiments must have been part of her daily routine. Ex heaved a sigh of relief as Ringo sprayed the ladle and outer rim of the pot.

"It's better now. Good, good. Be hearty and eat," Gogotte chirped, and Ex accepted the ladle.

Scooping up some soup, Ex brought it to his lips and sipped. Immediately, his tongue was graced with richness that he had never known. The taste was sublime, and he felt like he was ascending as he quickly finished off his portion. The mushrooms complimented the egg noodles, and the sweetness mixed well with the sautéed carrots. Swallowing, Ex closed his eyes and rolled his shoulders back, holding the ladle near his mouth.

"This...this is delicious." He scooped another helping, earning a bright smile from Gogotte.

"Good! I'm glad! Is healthy, great for your soul, cures all your sorrow!" Gogotte exclaimed, whipping out two more ladles and offered them to Ringo and Tee. "You two lovebirds! Come try, come try!"

"Oh, 'lovebirds?'" Ex sneered, smirking as Tee reddened.

"Uh, that's, well…" Tee chuckled as he trailed off.

Furrowing her brow, Ringo swiftly sprayed the ladies before snatching them. Clearing her throat, she narrowed her eyes as Gogotte. "That's our private business, Mr. Ladles-In-His-Pants. None of yours, got it?"

Gogotte beamed, his smile a little wider than usual. "Whatever apple lady says goes, I suppose."

Ex winked at Tee, who in turn took one of the ladles and gathered some soup. Ringo followed suit, ignoring Ex' knowing expression and sighing as she tasted the warm broth. Ex chuckled and continued enjoying his soup, feeling like it was the best meal he had ever tasted.

"Gogotte, was it? Thank you. This soup is of utmost perfection."

The elf tilted his head, his merry laugh piercing the air. "You're more than welcome, welcome, welcome! Glad you're enjoying it, I am. Have as much as you'd like, all of you. Dig in!"

As Ex bit down on the chewy mushroom, he closed his eyes and listened to Ringo and Tee talk about their adventures. From Ringo's time in other worlds and Tee's journeys across space, Ex felt content hearing them talk about their lives. Eating Gogotte's soup and being surrounded by new and old friends filled him with comforting joy beyond compare, and the loneliness in his heart ebbed away, passing on as he chatted with people who cared.


End file.
